The present invention relates to a nickel oxide powder material for a solid oxide fuel cell (SOFC), a production process thereof, a raw material composition for use in the same, and an anode material using it. More specifically, the present invention relates to a nickel oxide powder material, which, when used as an anode material for a solid oxide fuel cell, can reduce heat shrinkage percentage in calcination to reduce a shrinkage difference from other component, and can suppress the occurrence of cracking, delamination, warpage and the like during calcining, and also in power generation after re-reduction after exposure of the anode once to an oxidizing atmosphere, for example, due to the disruption of the fuel supply at operating temperature, a structural deterioration of the anode can be suppressed, and the voltage drop percentage of the cell can be reduced, a production process thereof with high efficiency, a raw material composition for use therein, and an anode material using it.